power of family
by molliereymersbartlett
Summary: When Melinda is kidnapped by the demon of attraction Draton, Chris and Wyatt have so save her, a one shot thing, hope you like


Wyatt-20  
Chris-19  
Melinda-16

Young Melinda Haliwell sits in the sunny spot of her room and looks at the Page of her book, her long brown hair turns gold in the light and it flows behind the mother and father were away for a week on a honeymoon, so Melinda is staying with her older brothers Chris and starts to get bored so she gets up with an isolated sigh in the quiet of her room and walks out into the living room and see's Wyatt and Chris on the couches with play station remotes in their hands and they have very concentrated looks on their face.  
"Stuff you!" Wyatt yells at the T.V "awh, chuck a sook" Chris retaliates at the snorts "like you did when you lost yesterday chrissy boy?" Wyatt retorts and flashes a grin at the youngest male."Oh c,mon I didn't chuck a sook alright? I was just very,very frustrated..." Wyatt just nods along,clearly not convinced "yep, ah ha good luck with that" Melinda rolls her eyes and walks into the kitchen and opens the Fridge and see's heaps of things but nothing that appeals to her picky appetite."Mel, can you get me a Soda please?" Chris yells from the couch "Me too because you love me, thanks love!" Melinda grumbles and grabs the cans from the fridge, she wishes she had the power to Orb like her brothers and her father Leo once was born when her father was no longer magical and now mortal unlike Chris and Wyatt who were born when Leo was still a .whitelighter. But she did have special powers like her mother Piper who is a very powerful good she does have powers, they are advanced telekinesis,calling,and adjusting.

She walks out with the cans and place them roughly on the coffee table, "thanks, you'll make a great servant one day" Wyatt smiles at his little sister with a smug glint in his brown eyes."Hey, i'm not the one who's twenty one and still lives with their siblings and parents bucko" she quips and this makes Chris laugh out loud and he points to Wyatt as laughter bellows from between his lips and Wyatt blushes, "shut up" he then swats the back of Chris's head."Well i'm bored, i'm going for a walk, be back later" and as she starts to leave a pillow smashes with the back of her legs making me fall forwards followed by the echoing of Wyatt and Chris's laughter bouncing off the walls.I moan, dazed as to what just happened."Wyatt!" shes yell and just as I go to get up fingers connect with her rib area and she can't contain her laughter as she can't stop from the touch on her body and she trys to kick Chris off her but he's too then squints her eyes at her older brother and it sends him flying across the room and he collides with the couch.

"Hey!" he snaps as soon as he got back to reality, Melinda smirks and gets up and is appalled by seeing Wyatt curled up on the couch, red as a tomato as laughter racks through his muscled body and he clutches his stomach for snorts and walks up to the front door and leaves her brothers alone.  
As the young Brunette starts to glide down the pathway she somehow gets the sense that something Evil is lurking near her which is uncommon for her family and just as she starts to walk back to the manner there is a grey smoke mist in front of her and a Demon steps out with an evil look on his evil gasps and he grabs her shoulders and she then imagines a Sharpe knife and lets her calling power Channel her imagination to reality and she feels the object in her hand and she doesn't waste time as she drives the knife into the Demons seemingly cold heart and he then bursts into flames and Melinda races the direction of her house and the knife dissapeares like her calling objects usually do.

Then as she comes through the door she see's a Demon coming towards her way and she quickly uses her advanced telekinesis to make the Demon get threw through a window and he explodes into flames."Chris, you okay?" Wyatt asks as he gets up and then see's his younger brother on the floor with blood trickling down his cheek from his ear and he is passed out."Chris!" Melinda gasps and runs to him but then Wyatt body shields her as a Demons energy ball fly s straight over looks up "heal him Wyatt, i'll handle them!" the youngest declares,Wyatt looks to his baby sister then to his baby brother injured and unhealed so he quickly goes to Chris.

Melinda feels herself more thrived to kill the enemies and she throws her hands out and the Demon screams as he twirls through the air and lands on a spiked coat hook and he turns to she feels two hands on her shoulders so she thrusts her elbow backwards and spins around and the Demon just has tumbled backwards she swings her fist but he catches it "Wyatt?" is all she says before the Demons fist connects with Melinda's face and it sends her continuous into eyes close and she falls forward into the Demons arms and he holds her up as her face falls against his shoulder "Melinda!" Chris screams having been healed and his little sister dissapears within a thick smoke dust.

~*~  
Chris flutters his eye lashes and his jade eyes finally make out the back of the couch and Wyatt helps him up and it allows him to see Melinda unconsciously falling into the young Demons arms and he flashes them a smile "Melinda!" the young Hybrid screams as they dusting holds the back of Chris's arms to his back to calm him down."Wyatt, book, now!" Chris orders as he rips away from the blond witch lighter and he takes off upstairs and fly's through the door and the only thing he seeks is the book of shadows and his hands grip the edges and he flips right to the middle.  
"Here!" he yells as he gets to a page seeing the Demon who has shaggy light brown hair and bright blue eyes and a squared angle jaw, girls would call him sexy.  
"Draton is a lower level Demon who uses his weapon of attraction to attract witches vulnerable to his power and once their heart opens up to love him he steals their heart and that emotion keeps him immortal and strong, use a simple strong potion to Vanquish him" I read out and look at my brother for an input.  
His eye brows knit in "lets find this son of a bitch and save our sister"

Melinda feels a piercing head ache seer her mind as she slowly awakens, she lets herself sit up only to see a fancy room, she raises one eye brow in surprise."Where are you, you prick!" she snaps and jumps up only to fall off the side of the bed and her arm hits the moans and then hears a chuckle from behind her and she goes into a tanned hand obstructs her view and she looks along the hand only to meet the most gorgeous blue eyes she's ever seen."Whoa" she whispers "don't be afraid, take my hand" a British accent cuts through her and she snaps out of the trance, "pft, get your slimy hands away from me you mutt" she hisses and lets herself get she gets up too fast and stumbles and her head spins and arms catch her and she looks up and those blue eyes are locked on hers."W-who are you?" the young witch stutters "Draton, i'm not going to hurt you" I look into his impossibly blue eyes and her eyes absent mindly get to his lips and a strange feeling stirs inside her."Then why am I here? you tried to kill my family and then you knocked me out and brang me here, how am I supposed to believe you dickhead?" I rip away from him and he has a smug smile playing on his plump lips.(A/N I am going to just now do first person pov)  
I jump on my bed and just as i'm about to kick ass he grabs my hand and yanks me towards him and it jump starts my heart and he forces my forearms to land on his shoulders and he draws closer, his lips inches from mine.I try to ignore the heart beat drumming in my head and I feel my blood rushing around me and like an impulse I wrap my arms together around the Demons neck as the feeling is too strong for me to battle with "you are beautiful my Melinda" he whispers right before our lips touch and all my feelings concave around me leaving me in a new spell and i'm bound to him.  
I naturally tighten my arms around him and his heat radiates and collides with the heat of the passion creating an air of compassion around us and I push him roughly against the wall and he kisses down my neck and I moan and crane my adds more lust to the intensity of the kiss.I then realize what i'm doing, kissing a Demon, I get my birth given morals straight and rip away from the very attractive Draton.  
I then blast him backwards and he connects with the door and then crumbles to the floor with a groan and I quickly look around for an escape.I then see a window, I take one quick glance at Draton before sprinting over and I grab onto the bed pole above me and use it to swing the lower half of my body and my black Doc martins collide with the window glass creating a large smashing sound around me and I waste no time despite the jagged glass pieces still stuck in the window frame.  
I land in a crouch from the bed pole and run over and pull my body up and squeeze my eyes shut for a second as glass tears through the skin on my palms and I sit my butt on the ledge and then look pretty high, I see a Fountain bellow me and I look behind me and see Draton lurking closer, I panic and let myself drop and I squeal, fearing the results of instead I feel water take me under and my head hit hard concrete and then everything goes black for a while.

I snap my eyes open feeling myself choking on water and feel the fountain water entering my lungs as I push my arms through the liquid and I get a bit of a struggle as the concussion symptoms start taking place over me.I shred through the surface and gasp as droplets of water start trickling from my saturated body and a head ache is drilling into my head.I lean on my palms and feel myself wanting to vomit so I stumble out of the fountain but can't contain my stomach and I let all its contents rush from my throat and the vile subsistence leaks through the grass.I start coughing harshly and I can hardly think, I have no idea where I am or what has happened, I try think but I am half asleep and suddenly arms scoop me up and i'm curled against a torso and a vanilla smell hits my nose, helping a bit as it lulls me to sleep.

-Wyatt-

I watch my younger brother as he brews the potion and adds the strongest ingredients together, I am acting okay for him but inside I am bursting with fear and frustration, who knows what that sick Demon is doing to my little sister right I hear a door shut "boys!" I hear my aunt Phoebe's voice carry through the house, she then strides through the door looking very worried."I have a strand of his blood on the couch, I got it off, lets test this" Chris says and aunt Phoebe positions herself next to puts the piece of materiel on the floor and hurls the potion Vile at the piece of blood and as soon as the bottle hits it, the cloth piece explodes and creates a little fire and I grin at him.  
"Chris, do you even know where Mel is?" Aunt Phoebe asks him and he looks at me "no, we more focused on the potions" Phoebe nods and goes over to a draw and pulls out a map.I grab the crystal and Wyatt goes down to the youngest room, suddenly aunt Phoebe's arm falls over my shoulder and I am pulled into a warm hug "sweetie, I know you think this was your fault, but we will find her, it was the Demons fault" she kisses my hair and I smile at my favorite aunt."Thank you" suddenly Wyatt appears with Melinda's necklace and he gives it to Phoebe and she hovers the Crystal over the map and it spins around until it hits south of San Francisco."Wyatt, you can take us there, Paige is getting Piper, we'll leave her a note" and we nod.

-Melinda-

I groan as I wake up, feeling my head ache from where I knocked out in the ? how did I get here? the last thing I remember was spewing on the grass, the room around me is dark from the curtains being shut.I conjure a knife and get up and look around the darkness and as I get to the door I open it and see a curved stair then arms wrap around my waist and a chin rests on my shoulder resulting in me flipping him over and they land on their back on the laughs through a cough and I glare at him "look, I will save your vanquish if you let me go now, well at least I won't vanquish you, I don't know about my brothers" I blue eyes hold mine as he gets up and he stands across from me and his hand cups my cheek and his thumb caresses my jaw line and it seduces me."Just open up your heart darling" he whispers and then I snap out of my trance and lean forward and give him a hard shove in the chest and his smile drops and he falls backwards down the stair case and before he can get injured he materializes into a puff of smoke and I feel a poke on my back.I turn around in a fast manner and scissor kick him in the stomach "hey, calm down princess" his British accent hushes me.I know its bad but all I want to do is kiss his luscious lips, like a drug I am addicted, I have no idea what was happening, I am sexually attracted to a Demon I hardly know!.  
Draton walks cautiously in front of me "what do you want from me?" I ask with my voice as Sharpe as a blade."I have been watching you for a long time and you are different, I know we can live a happy life together, you and I are made for each other my darling, I'm right here, kiss me, I know you want to" I gulp because he is right, I want to.  
"No,I-I won't, I have spent my whole life killing your viscous kind, I are meant to kill each other,I am no going against everything ive ever been taught to attraction" I snap and walk away.  
He smiles and walks forward and I just stare as he lifts me up and walks me to the bed and places me atop of the covers and I feel myself melt into his delicate touch and the burning sensation lingers inside of he puts one hand aside of my body and leans down and smashes his lips onto mine and his minty taste tangles into my emotions as he smooths his hand down the side of my shaking body and it stops on my but and pushes us closer together.I snake my hands through his hair as my judgment gets hazy all of a then puts his body on top of mine and I slide my hands through his top and my hands feel the warmth of his skin and I feel every muscle that tightens under my finger tips and he moans.I wrap my legs around his waist and rip his top off over his head as I cannot resist the sexual feelings that were suddenly rushing into my lips start to suck the length of my neck and it adds more heat and I let a moan rack through me, I can't believe i'm kissing pure evil!.  
I rest my head against his shoulder until I can't handle it and I force his head to come near my lips and I think I have fallen in love with a I feel a cold thing come into contact with my skin and I freeze and suddenly like a spell has just undone I let my physical side push him off and he smirks and just as he is about to stab me he is thrown into the bed pole with a grunt."Get off my sister!" I hear Chris voice scream and then I see aunt Phoebe running towards me and I smile "sweetie, are you okay?" and I nod in reply and she grabs my hand.

I look at the fight scene in front of throws Draton into the window but Draton teleports and lands behind him and punches him in the face and Wyatt spins around and hits the cold.I gasp and Chris orbs a vase into the side of Dratons head and then Chris waves his arm but Draton fights back and sends an electricity ball his way and then aunt Phoebe jumps in his way and gets hit instead and I gasp and Chris looks at her in shock and quickly heals her but at this moment of distraction Draton waves his hand over them and they suddenly fall asleep and Chris's head falls on aunt Phoebes stomach.

I look up at Draton, "your heart is still opened up to me my love, but it'll be the death of you" he says and his voice slices into the tension.I get up slowly and scowl "no, this will be the death of you" I then jump to my feet and jump off the bed and kick his face with a hard kick and then knee his stomach and then kick him on his grabs my leg and pushes me backwards and I growel and squint my eyes and I feel my power knock him into the wall.I then kick him as hard as I can in the ribs with a warrior grunt and do it harder again before he chest rises and falls and he spits out blood and he grabs my foot and pulls me to the floor.  
I groan and suddenly he grabs me by the throat and I can't breathe as I grab his hand and start clawing at it and he shoves my back into the he shows me a Knife and drops his hand from my throat and then he uses his hand and suddenly his hand goes through my flesh and I let out a gasp as I feel his hand grab my heart and I can't make a sound as I feel my eyes bulge and I scream as loud as I can as I feel my heart detaching from inside my body and then a knife suddenly is driven into my leg and I drop to the floor."Step away from my daughter!" I hear a loud scream and suddenly he ripped away from me and I feel myself falling unconscious and I can't breathe as it is a piercing pain to my dying heart.I accidentally do breathe and I cry out as a seering pain fills my chest and I see Draton blow up and mum then drops down in front of me and I let my forehead fall against her chest, her smell nurtures me.  
"Mum" I whisper and she strokes my cheek, "Paige heal her, now!".  
I then feel all my 16 years of life end just as Paige pulls me into her arms and I feel her warmth heal me as my chest wound patches up and my heart is fine and my knife wound is fine and I look up and mum has tears in her eyes and she crushes me into a hug "I thought I almost lost you" she kisses my cheek numerous times and I giggle and dig my fingers into her back, feeling so relief stricken that she is other arms encircle around me and I let my big brother embrace me "god, i'm so sorry sis" Chris says and I smile "I love you too bro" I say and Wyatt ruffles my hair and kisses my forehead.  
Mum hugs aunt Phoebe and Paige and she stands between them and wraps her arms around their backs "that's the power of family" is what she says.

comment or favorite, please read the custody diaries or the power of four :)


End file.
